Sisterly Love
by DarkHououmon
Summary: In a terrible twist of fate, Eliza and Debbie become trapped in a cave, with Eliza seriously injured and dying. What happens when the siblings grow even closer...? WARNING! Yuri DebbieEliza


Disclaimer: I do not own The Wild Thornberrys or any of it's characters. They are owned by Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo. 

Note: This is my first Wild Thornberrys yuri fic (girl+girl). I had this idea in mind for a long time, but now I just decided to write it. This isn't as good as I wanted it to be....I wrote 3 seperate scenes, and added the last scene. Wait that doesn't make any sense, does it? XD Oh well....Anyway, I had no idea what gave me this idea. I just thought it'd be cute to see what happens when Eliza and Debbie grow even closer to each other. Some of you may not like this idea, but oh well. It's just a fanfic. ^^; This is probably gonna be the only slash WT fanfic I'll do. 

And as you all probably noticed, I love putting songs into my stories. That doesn't make them songfics. I prefer songfics as a story based around a particular song, such as that Wait story. ^^; The songs I used for this story are Can You Feel The Love Tonight (early version) and Only Time. 

Warning! This has girl+girl (Eliza and Debbie) pairing! If you do not like yuri or yaoi, please discontinue reading.   
  


SISTERLY LOVE   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  
  


Eliza wondered through the forest, alone. She and Debbie just had an argument. Filled with anger towards her sister, she stormed off out of the Commvee, and straight into the woods. She didn't bother getting Darwin. He was too busy eating some cheese munchies, and after the last experience, she wouldn't get him to go into the woods with her if his life depended on it. "That Debbie..." She snarled, "Who does she think she is? Telling me that I'm the embarrassment?! Oooh!" She walked deeper and deeper into the woods. She was not aware at all that she was being watched. In the bushes nearby, a set of angry eyes looked at her. "There she is." The voice said darkly, clearly masculine. Eliza picked up a rock, and throw it as hard as she could. She was trying to let off some steam. The anger was still there, though. She didn't want to see Debbie again, or so that was what her mind told her. She heard a slight clicking sound, and she swerved around. 

"Hmmm..." She said after seeing absolutely nothing. "I must be imagining things..." She ignored the sound, and continued to walk on. But she felt too tired to do much more walking, and she sat down on a rock, and tried to think this over. She heard the noise again, but paid it no need this time around. She knew she should have a little too late. The man hiding in the bushes raised up a gun, and carefully aimed it at the girl. "This is almost too easy." He smiled menacingly and he reached for the trigger. He pulled it quickly, and no loud bang rang out. The object sailed through the air, and quickly lodged itself into Eliza's neck. "Ahh!" She yelped in pain, and bolted straight up. She could feel the needle penetrating her neck. She grasped the object and pulled it out. 

"Okay, who was the wise guy who......ohh..." She nearly lost her balance, but she caught herself. She put her hand on her forehead, and her eyes drooped halfway closed. She looked around herself. The ground and skies seemed to be moving, and swirling together. She couldn't tell what was land and what was sky. She shook her head several times, and knew right away something was wrong. She attempted to go get help. She moved a few feet back towards camp, but the drug had already effected her abililty to function. Unable to overcome the effects of the anesthetic, Eliza collapsed into the ground, and her eyes slowly closed. As soon as she hit the ground, the man who shot her came out of the bushes. He smiled evilly, and knelt down. "Looks like we meet again, Thornberry." The man was revealed to be none other than Sloan Blackburn. He slowly picked up the small child, and walked off into the distance. _'And no one knows she's even gone...perfect!'_

"ELIZA!! ELIZA!" A female voice shouted out loud. It was Debbie. She was standing outside the Commvee door, and was shouting for her sister to come back. "Come back here!" She didn't get a reply. But this didn't surprise her one bit._ 'She's probably off playing with her little animal friends...' _She turned back to walk into the Commvee, but Marianne was coming out. Debbie moved to one side. "Debbie, where's your sister?' She asked the teenager as she pulled out Nigel's binoculars. "She ran into the woods..We...had an argument." "Oh that's nice..." Marianne said, not hearing the concern of the sentence. Then it took a few moments later for her to realize what the teenager had said. "She WHAT?!" She stared in shock at Debbie. "Yeah, but I'll go look for her..." She stepped off the stairs, knowing that even if she hadn't said that, her mom would've sent her to look for Eliza anyway. _'Might as well get this over with..'_

She wondered into the woods, and started to shout Eliza's name several times. "ELIZA! I know you're still mad at me, but COME HOME!!" She screamed, and she pushed herself through some foliage. She stared carefully at the ground. Eliza had stomped away from camp, so she could just make out the girl's footprints, and she started to follow those. They continued up to some point and then they just stopped. "That's odd...." Debbie said to herself, and she knelt down. The footprints had stopped alright, but then she could see another pair of footprints just barely in the ground. She knew immediately that something just wasn't right... _'Eliza doesn't crawl like that...and her feet aren't that big...'_ Her mind was starting to register with shock, but she had to stay calm. She looked at where the foot prints where leading. 

She drew in a deep breath, and started walking carefully in that direction. She could not risk getting caught. If she gets caught that they're both doomed, and no one would probably find them quick enough. She kept low to the ground, and tried not to step on any dry sticks or leaves. She continued to follow the foot prints for hours, and she was tiring out rather quickly. _'Man...how long is this gonna take?'_ She felt as thought the foot prints were never going to end. But finally she came to a clearing the woods, almost 5 miles away from camp. She looked around, and at first saw no one. But she saw a bloody red trailer in front of her, and a campe fire was going. She heard the door opening, and she hid into the bushes. Who came out shocked her greatly. _'I-It's those poachers...!'_ Her mind gasped, as the poachers stepped out of the vehicle, and towards a small cage. 

_'Eliza!'_ The young girl was in the cage, and still out cold. "The anesthetic you used on her worked perfectly." Bree said darkly as she stared at the girl with some anger in her eyes. _'Anesthesia?'_ Debbie thought as the female poacher knelt down, and nudged the girl. "Let's see if she's awake yet." The poking didn't do much. "She's still out." She informed her husband, and was starting to move back. But then she heard slight moaning, and turned her attention back towards the cage. The young girl stirred to life, and opened up her eyes a little bit. "Ohh...what happened?" She murmured quietly, but her eye snapped open in fear when she saw who her kidnappers were. "Sloan?! Bree?!" She attempted to move back, but she fell back down. The anesthesia still had a grip on her, and her mind was so clouded and dreary that she could not think straight. Sloan smirked, and walked over. "Finally you're awake...." Eliza backed up against the side of the cage, trembling with fear. "W-What do you want?" Sloan and Bree laughed. "Oh, you mean you don't know?" The woman asked in a dark tone. 

Eliza's face only contorted into terror as the woman walked forward, and stared at her straight in the eyes. "You should know, girl." Bree backed away as Sloan Blackburn walked up. "Revenge, that's what we want." He looked at her with fury, and pulled out something from his pocket. Debbie and Eliza's eyes were both suddenly filled with horror at the same time. The blade that Sloan had used before, the eagle-handled one, glinted in the sunlight, and he aimed it at Eliza. "Ever since that incident in Timbo Valley, Eliza, we've been wanting to get even with you..." He started walking around the cage like a vulture, with a menacing look on his face. "But you survived the 3 encounters you had with us, so we decided to make sure that this time around, you could not escape." He looked at the knife carefully, and stroked it lightly. "And I'm gonna make sure the job is done right...." He moved in and raised it up, and struck down. 

Debbie could only watch in horror as Eliza let out a loud scream of pain as the blade dug into her leg, and Sloan cut along it, leaving a gash almost as long as her shin, and very deep. The blood started to pour from her leg, and stained the floor of the cage that she was inside. Sloan didn't pull the blade out just yet. With a wicked smile, he started to twist the knife around. This caused Eliza even more pain. She felt the blade twisting through her leg, and snapping everything inside. Sloan finally pulled it out, and Eliza screamed loudly again. "I see we finally understand each other." He said mockingly. "Now time to end your pain..." He gripped Eliza's neck tightly and placed the blade just above her chest, ready to drive it into her heart._ 'Eliza!' _Debbie's mind screamed again. Determined, she attempted to try and throw her voice. She never done that before, but if she didn't try something, Eliza was gonna die! _'I hope this works...'_ She cleared her throat, and attempted to make a sound of a nearby animal. 

"_Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!_" The sound echoed throughout the forest, and startled the Blackburns, and the man let the girl go. "That didn't sound like a normal wolf howl...." Bree said silently as she looked around for the source of the noise. Sloan pointed in one direction, away from Debbie. "It came from that way!" He turned to look at Eliza. "We'll be back for you." Then they disappeared into the woods. Eliza was still confused, but screamed in pain again. The gash in her leg was getting to be too much for her already. She knew she had to fight the pain, however. She struggled to her feet, but it was no use. She then heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her. She turned around. "Debbie?" She asked silently. 

"It's okay. I've come to save you." She said soothingly. She noticed the wire which locked Eliza in the cage. She figured that the Blackburns thought that if she couldn't stand up or move much, she wouldn't be able to open up the cage. She started to undo the wiring, and opened up the door. "Come out." She ordered and started to walk back into the forest. But she then realized that Eliza was following. She looked back. "Come on! Eliza!" She ran back, and knelt down in front of her. "Why aren't you coming?" "My..leg...." She gripped it tightly, and held it close to herself. "Eliza.." She whispered, and slowly picked her up. Suddenly she heard the sound of an angry shout. "YOU!" The now frightened teenager noticed that the Blackburns were already back. Without a moment's thought, Debbie ran through the woods, carrying her sister. The Blackburns were in hot pursuit. 

_'How am I gonna lose them? How am I gonna lose them?'_ She asked frantically. She held Eliza's body to herself as she leaped over several rocks and plants. She could hear the footfalls of the poachers behind her. They were catching up to her. Her heart raced so fast it almost burst open. _'I have to find someplace to hide!'_ She looked frantically left and right. She looked around for a place to hide, but so far nothing. She ran past several trees and foliage. She even crossed a river at some point. She hoped that would slow the Blackburns down, but they were still in hot pursuit. Debbie realized that they wouldn't give up so easily. She had to think of something else to do. As her mind was desperately thinking of a way out, Eliza shouted, and pointed ahead, "Deb! Look! A cave!" Almost relieved, the teenager turned and headed towards the cave, diving inside and hiding in the shadows. 

Sloan and Bree ran a bit closer, then stopped in their tracks. "Where did they go?" The man asked angrily, and looked left to right. He couldn't see Debbie or Eliza. He clenched his fists tightly, and Debbie almost had a laugh at their dismay. But then, the man smirked. "How stupid can they be..." He looked in their direction, and Debbie gasped. He pulled out something in his hand. She couldn't tell what it was at first, but then as she peered close enough, she could tell that it was a remote control! Debbie gently set Eliza on the ground, and moved closer to the cave entrance. "It's a trap!" She shouted to Eliza just as Sloan pressed the button, and a huge explosion threw them back several inches. Debbie climbed to her feet, and looked up. She screamed in horror as she saw rocks plummetting down towards her. _'Oh man...'_ She moaned. 

The rocks came tumbling down faster than Debbie had expected. She quickly jumped in one direction, and covered her head as she heard the sounds of the rocks clashing into the ground. Dust and debris kicked up into the atmosphere, and Debbie found herself choking in the dust-filled air. She waved her hand around, desperately trying to make the smoke go away. She coughed several times, and then openened her tightly closed eyes. In front of her, the boulders had blocked their only exit. Only a few rays of light shined through. The teenager looked around. Panic starting clouding her mind when she realized that Eliza was no where to be seen. "Eliza!" She called out, putting her hands together in front of her mouth. She could hear no answer. Giving in audible gasps, she called out again. "Eliza?!" She moved in towards the pile of rocks, and climbed on top of one of them. "ELIZA!!!" 

She screamed as loud as she could, trying to see if Eliza could answer back. She then heard the sounds of whimpering coming down from the far side of the rock line. She climbed down off of the boulder, and dashed towards the sight. She stopped in her tracks, horrified by the scene. "ELIZA!" She screamed, panic-stricken, and raced even faster. Eliza's leg was halfway trapped under a boulder. The weight of the huge rock was crushing down on her. Eliza's eyes were tightly shut, and her teeth gritted tightly in pain. Debbie rushed to the girl's side, and looked her over. The rocks seemed to have missed every part of Eliza except her leg. She tried to push it off, but it was no use. The weight was too heavy. She looked at the leg closely, and she could see bits of blood starting to leak through. "Oh my god....." She turned to her sister, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Eliza? You awake? Come on! Talk to me!" Eliza's eyes slowly opened, but just a crack. She looked up at her big sister. "D-D-Debbie...." She choked out, her voice laced in pain. 

"I'm here." Debbie said, trying to soothe her sister. She lowered herself even closer to the ground. Eliza looked at her leg, and winced. Pain was shooting up her leg, and the boulder felt as though it was gonna crush her limb like a pancake. Debbie looked at her with concern, but then heard the sound of cracking. She turned her head towards the boulder. It started to move. It didn't move much, only a centimeter downwards. But as it moved down a centimeter, it put even more pressure on the leg already damaged. Eliza's eyes snapped open wide as she felt the seering pain worsen, and she instantly screamed loudly. "Ahhhhhh!!!" Debbie wrapped her arms around the frightened little girl. "Debbie!" Eliza screamed as the teenager pulled her close to herself in an attempt to calm her down. 

"It hurts! It hurts!" Debbie's face contorted with extreme worry. Eliza pushed her face under Debbie's chin and sobbed loudly. "Make it stop..." Her body convulsed in both pain and fear. Debbie placed a hand around Eliza's head and the other went across her stomach, helping to support her slightly off the ground. Debbie knew it wasn't much, but she had to keep Eliza from struggling, and she had to calm her down. Raising one hand and stroking Eliza's hair, she said softly, "Shhh...try not to talk too much, k, kiddo?" Eliza didn't say anything. She just lay there, huddled up in a ball, trembling and in great pain. 

As Eliza lay there shaking, Debbie held her even closer. A few tears came to her eyes. She knew she could do little to help. She just knew that if only she could get Eliza's leg unstuck, she'd probably have a better change at stopping the bleeding. Of course, by moving the boulder, which she didn't know if she could do that, the bleeding would speed up greatly, and it would hurt Eliza even more. She looked at the boulder, and shuddered at the thought of it slowly making her sister bleed to death. She very gently set Eliza on the ground, careful not to hurt her. The young girl seemed to panic almost instantly, but she settled down quickly as the pain let up just a little. 

Debbie walked over to the boulder, and moved to one side. She looked at Eliza. "I'm gonna try and move the boulder, okay?" She recieved a nod back, and she put her hands under the boulder. She slowly tried to lift it up. She struggled for several minutes, but she couldn't get it to budge. She seemed worried because if she couldn't get the boulder to move, then she could not in any ways stop the bleeding. There was probably a deep gash in Eliza's leg, and she couldn't get to it. The boulder blocked her path. She walked back over and sat down next to Eliza. _'Well, it was worth a try...'_ Debbie thought, and she grasped Eliza's hand. "I won't leave you." She whispered gently. 

"I hope you know...." Eliza spoke wearily, "...that I...didn't mean what I said....earlier....." Her breathing was starting to become a little shallow. "...about you being a....." She didn't say anymore. The pain increased once again, and she let out a single scream. Debbie stroked her hair more, and whispered, "It's okay...it's okay...." She placed her cheek against her sister's, and continued to whisper comforting words to her. _'But this isn't gonna be enough..' _Her mind wandered. _'We need to get out of here...but I can't move Eliza.' _She stared at her sister, huddled against her in pain. _'And I don't want to leave her here. Alone. Oh what am I gonna do?' _She choked back a sob. 

Eliza could feel tears from Debbie's eyes splash down on her. She turned to look at her older sister, and winced slightly. "I...I'm not gonna make it....am I?" She asked quietly. The teenager's eyes opened up in shock, and she subsided her crying. She looked at Eliza with a look of mixed emotions. Her eyes were so soaked with tears that it gave her a glassy look. _'Don't say that...'_ Her mind said, but her heart knew the truth. Overwhelmed with painful emotion, she said, "There's a chance that..." She gulped, "we won't get you help in time....I'm sorry, little sis." She felt another sob reach her throat, and she closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall down. Eliza smiled weakly, and said, "It's not your fault...." 

"Yes it is!" The blonde cried, gripping her hand tighter. "If I hadn't...if only...I should've left earlier to find you...I should've known that it was a trap..." Tears streamed down her face. "I should've reacted faster...Maybe I could've at least saved you..." Her voice trailed off, and disappeared into sobs. Eliza's face contorted in worry. She hated seeing her sister like this. She would've tried to get up to comfort her, but the pain in her bleeding leg was getting to be too much for her. In an attempt to change the subject, Eliza decided to ask Debbie a question. "Deb?" The blonde opened up her eyes, vision blurred by the salty tears, and turned her attention to Eliza. "D-Did you really mean what you said to me....in the past?" 

Debbie's mind snapped to attention. She gaped at her sibling, and was not sure how she would respond. Part of her wanted to say yes, while the other part wanted to say no. Which would she choose? She didn't know at the time. She just stared at Eliza, and tried to think up an answer. Her sister waited patiently for a reply. _'What am I gonna tell her....?'_ Somewhere in her mind, she knew she had to speak the truth. She drew in a long deep breath, and told her the answer. "Yes and no...I think...I mean...I don't know..." Her eyes got a faraway look, and she trailed off. The redhead looked at her with confusing. "How can it be both, and how could you not know?" She didn't understand, and neither did the blonde. She shrugged. "I don't know...I guess that...sometimes I just get so angry with you, I say things I don't mean." 

The redhead nodded in agreement. "That's the same with most people, I guess." She coughed several times. The teenager almost bolted up with worry. But Eliza stopped coughing, and no blood came out. "I-I guess I just got some d-dust in me..." She chuckled, but Debbie shook her once. "Shhh...you're using up too much energy, sister. Try and conserve it as long as you can...try to stay awake..." She closed her eyes, and thought back into the past. She remembered what happened in their lives together. She remembered everything..well almost everything. The 12 year old shut her mouth, and lay her had on Debbie's shoulder, and tried to keep her mind off the pain. Debbie smiled a bit, but knew that Eliza would sooner or later lose consciousness. She attempted to try and keep her mind too occupied to sleep. 

"R-Remember that other time we were in a cave? When we ran into the real Dr. Spinoza?" Eliza slowly nodded, but didn't know why she brung that up. "I don't know why I asked that....guess walking down memory lane, eh?" Debbie laughed a little, but she stopped. "I wasn't lying then that I was scared...and I'm scared now." Eliza's eyes widened in surprise. _'Scared? Now?' _She tried to pull herself up, but her big sister kept her from doing so. "No, don't move. You'll only hurt yourself even more." She said soothingly. Eliza stopped moving, but then gripped Debbie's hand back tightly. "Scared....? Why?" This question surprised Debbie a lot. "What do you mean, why? I don't want to lose you!" Her eyes were brimming with tears. The little girl smiled knowingly. "But I remember the time when you told me to go on a rock and stay there." The teenager looked down, and said, "I didn't mean that..." 

"H-How would I know?" Eliza asked in a slightly dangerous tone. But she didn't want to accuse Debbie of anything. "I mean...you-you say things, and I don't know what to be-believe anymore...." She winced in pain. The weight of the boulder was getting a wee bit stronger. Debbie noticed this, and attempted to pull Eliza a bit closer to hersef so she wouldn't start thrashing around. The pain could also make her violent, but Eliza knew better. She'd never turn on her sister like that, and she kept her mouth clenched tightly as she felt the seering pain run up her leg again, and she could now feel the blood leaking down her leg, and it was starting to come from under the boulder. "I know," Debbie said, "but that's just how sisters are...Trust me, I never want anything bad to happen you...I never did." 

"I-I understand....." "Shh..." Debbie said once again. The younger girl nestled deep into her sister's arms, and tried not to talk, or make any noise. That was kinda hard to do with the weight of the boulder crushing her leg. Without immediate help, she'd die. Both she and her sister accepted that fact. She was going to die. Eliza could feel tears of fear coming to her eyes. She didn't want to die! She, however, could not do anything to prevent it. Her leg, half buried under a huge boulder, was preventing any help from being pulled through. She let go of Debbie's hand, and moved away a bit. She looked up towards the ceiling of the cave. She hoped there would be an exit, but there was none.... She let out a long deep sigh, and everything fell silent in the cave. Several hours would start to pass by, and they hadn't moved much from their current spot. Silence was everywhere. 

Everything seemed so tranquil, so calm. The only sound that could be heard was Eliza's breathing, which was slowing down. She closed her eyes tightly and grimaced at the pain of the bloody gash on her leg, still concealed under the boulder. She struggled to get up. But the searing pain was too much for her. The girl yelped in pain as she collapsed back down. "Eliza!" She heard her name being called out. Debbie moved even closer to her sister quickly, and placed her hands on her shoulders. She slightly pulled the young child closer to herself. "You okay? Speak to me, please!" The teenager cried out desperately. Eliza slowly opened her eyes to see Debbie staring straight into her eyes, a look of emotional pain etched on her face. "D-Debbie." Eliza said weakly. The redhead drew in a few more breaths. Debbie moved Eliza so that they were sitting right next to each other, their backs against the cave wall. 

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_**   
**_Won't you stay to see?_**   
**_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_**   
**_A truth for you and me_**

The silence returned. It was eerie. Both girls fell silent as they stared at the pile of rocks in front of them. It blocked their exit and most of their light. The blonde teenager slowly shifted her head towards Eliza. She couldn't help but smile. _'God, she's cute...'_ Then the teenager mentally slapped herself. _'Did I just call my sister cute?'_ She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. Debbie looked at the ground, then back at her little sister. Blinking, she slowly felt this strange yet familiar emotion envelope her. She couldn't understand why, though. She only felt this warming sensation when she... _'Could I possibly have a crush...on my own sister?' _Eliza shivered and edged a bit closer to Debbie. Debbie felt herself blush. She knew the truth. 'I love her.' 

Eliza winced at the pain in her leg. She didn't dare move it. It was just too painful. _'Man, make the pain stop!' _Her mind screamed. "Make it stop!!" She screamed, in pain, and moved violently from side to side, trying to rid herself of the searing hot pain. Debbie made a horrified gasp and wrapped her arms around Eliza, pulling the girl into a tight hug. Debbie placed her chin on Eliza's soft, red hair. "Just hang on, kiddo." She whispered softly as she buried her face into the other's hair for a few seconds. Then she turned her head to the side, feeling the soft hair on her cheek. The redhead made a small groan of pain, knowing that she was dying. "Debbie?" The weak voice whispered. The teenager lifted her face off of her sister's head and gazed down. Fighting the tears that were forming and forgetting that she was still blushing, she asked, "What is it?" 

**_Somewhere there's a reason_**   
**_Why I have to go_**   
**_Keep away from this star-crossed voyager_**   
**_That I don't want to know_****__**

**_Never trust the future_**   
**_Never miss the past_**   
**_If you live for the shining moment_**   
**_The moment may just last_**

The small girl swallowed, and replied softly, "The pain is too much. I-I don't think I can hold on much...longer..." "No!" The older child screamed, startling Eliza. "You can make it! Just, please...don't die on me." Debbie choked back a sob. She let a single tear drip from her eyes and land on her sibling's face. "I can't stand the thought of losing you, Eliza. I-I...I love you." The small girl snapped her eyes open in shock. She stared up at her teenaged sister, and her mouth hung open. _'Did she just say...?'_ "You love me?" Debbie smiled and nodded slowly. She then lowered her head down and made a single up-and-down rubbing motion affectionately, with her face, against Eliza's cheek. "Yes, if course I do." 

Eliza blinked, trying to suck in this new bit of information. _'Do I love her back?' _She stared up at her sister, who now had her face pulled away. She looked harder, and noticed something she didn't before. _'She's blushing...She wasn't lying.' _Her mind spoke for her mentally. The girl looked at her still buried leg. The redhead shook slightly in surprise when she felt Debbie's hand stroke through her hair. It felt kinda wrong, yet the young girl enjoyed the loving touch. She closed her eyes and placed her head against the side of her sister's face, and felt her fingers comb through her hair. It was a nice sensation to feel while she was in great pain. The smoothing motion seemed to make the pain go away. Slowly Eliza let a smile form on her face. 

**_And can you feel the love tonight?_**   
**_It is where we are_**   
**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_**   
**_That we got this far_**

Debbie sighed almost mournfully as she gently twirled a lock of red hair around one of her fingers. _'Why....why did it have to be this way, kiddo?' _She gritted her teeth, slowly moved her hand down from the girl's hair and onto her cheek. The redhead quickly moved away slightly to see what was going on. The teenager caressed her little sister's face, and slowly cupped her chin. Eliza's eyes widened when she realized what was going on. She could see Debbie moving in closer, ever so slowly. The siblings just seemed to let their instincts take over. Their eyes slowly closed. Soon their lips touched in a passionate and innocent kiss. The feeling warmed Eliza's heart, and seemed to take away the pain. Debbie felt as though as her emotional pain was gone. After several seconds, they broke away from the kiss, and stared into each other's eyes. 

**_Can you feel the love tonight? (Can you feel the love?)_**   
**_Won't you stay to see? (Won't you stay to see?)_**   
**_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_**   
**_A truth for you and me_**

"I..." The 12-year old tried to say before something with her went terribly wrong. The pain in her leg was still like white hot fire. But she could feel that the entire boulder was bearing down even more. She let out a scream of pain, her eyes widened with fear. Shaken up, Debbie tried to calm the girl down. "Don't die..." She whispered, pressing her face into Eliza's hair. The girl kept thrashing around, trying to get the pain to stop. "It HURTS!" She yelped, and attempted to pull her leg out from udner the boulder. She knew she couldn't do it, but she had to try. She tugged at it, but each time, more pain just seered up her leg. It was no use. She was stuck there, and this was where she was going to die. The blood loss was great. She could see a large pool of blood now where her leg and the rock was. She looked up at Debbie, tears coming to her eyes. "Debbie....i-i-it's time..." Her voice barely a whisper. 

"No.....no..." Debbie shook her head in denial. She just was not willing to accept this. She just couldn't accept it! Eliza couldn't die! She put her hand on her sister's cheek. "I-It can't be true." She said as she caressed the cheek. The young girl smiled weakly, her eyes getting droopier and droopier. Her face was getting paler and paler by the minute. Her body seemed to weaken, loosen in Debbie's grip. "I love you...too......" Then Eliza's voice trailed off into nothingness, and a single breath was let out before she passed into unconsciousness. Her body became limp, and her breathing became shallow. Debbie frantically checked Eliza for a pulse. She was relieved when she felt that she still had one. But it was very weak and thready. She shook Eliza harshly. "ELIZA! WAKE UP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "DON'T GO TO SLEEP!!" She yelled again, giving her even more shakes. But Eliza did not wake up. 

**_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_**   
**_A love for you and me_**

Believing that this was it, that this was the end, Debbie broke down sobbing. _'No.....no.....no'_ Her mind echoed that word over and over again. Time itself seemed to be frozen. "This can't be happening...." She just didn't want to accept it. Eliza wasn't dead yet, but she had slipped out of consciousness. Her chances of surviving were very low now. Debbie pulled Eliza into a very tight hug, not wanting to let her go. She sobbed into her hair, and she screamed in her mind. _'WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER?! WHY!?' _She looked at the girl's almost still face. She watched her breathing get weaker and weaker. Thinking it was going to stop soon, Debbie lifted Eliza's head up. "I love you, Eliza..." She said as she gave her little sister a kiss on the forehead, and placed her chin on her sister's head again, and just sobbed silently.   


************************************** 

"Ooooo......" The young girl moaned. Her eyes cracked open, and she looked around._ 'Had it all been a dream?'_ She thought. Then she noticed the room that she was in. It was pure white. _'My room isn't like this...Hey I don't even have a room...'_ She struggled to sit up, but pain in her leg prevented her from doing so. She fell back down into bed. "Don't try to move that leg, Eliza." She heard someone say. "You could hurt yourself." She turned to the source of the voice. It was a nurse, dressed in white with a name tag that said 'Brittany'. Brittany smiled as she motioned towards the girl. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed the back of her hand on Eliza's forehead, checking for a fever. The redhead didn't answer back quickly, so the nurse just said, "Still hurts, doesn't it?" She looked at Eliza's leg, which was in a strong brace and wrapped tightly in bandages. "Tsk tsk tsk...that boulder did a number on that leg. We almost had to amputate it." 

Brittany gently grabbed the leg, and started to unravel the bandages. "W-What are you doing?" Eliza asked anxiously. Brittany laughed. "Why, changing your bandages of course!" The bandages were off soon. The nurse walked over, and got out a brand new roll of white bandages, along with some kind of medicine. She grabbed the leg tightly at an area not injured, and dampened a cloth with the medication. "Now, this will sting you a little." Eliza nodded, and waited for the cloth to touch the gash. As the cold liquid hit the leg, an almost overwhelming burning sensation went up the enter leg. She winced, and tried to keep herself from struggling. But as the nurse started to rub it gently along the gash, the pain increased. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was before, but the pain was burning, like fire. "I know, it hurts doesn't it? Sorry, but it had to be done. You had a lot of infection in that leg." She removed the cloth, and then wrapped the leg tightly in the new bandages. "There." She turned and left the room, leaving Eliza alone in there. Of course, she wasn't alone for very long. 

The door opened up, and Nigel, Marianne, and Debbie all walked inside. They didn't have anything with them, and Darwin and Donnie were nowhere to be seen. Eliza tried to sit up again, but yelped and clutched her leg. Her father walked by her side. "Try not to move it, okay, poppit?" She nodded, and Nigel placed a hand on her shoulder. "The doctor says you'll have to stay here for one more day. He says that your leg hasn't fully healed yet." Marianne smiled. "We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. You were out for a long time, you know." Eliza cocked her head in confusion. "I was? How long?" The blonde woman sighed. "3 days." "3 DAYS?!" Eliza yelped in shock. But she quickly settled herself down, realizing that she was putting more stress on herself than need be. Then she noticed her parents walking out the door. Before he left, Nigel said, "I'm sorry we can't stay longer, poppit, but they don't want us to stay here very long. They're kinda..rushing us through. You know deadlines and everything." He smiled. "Bye Eliza." Her parents said as they walked out the door. But Debbie stayed inside. 

"Hello Eliza." She said softly, as she walked up to the bed. Eliza smiled, but was confused. _'How did I get here? We were trapped in the cave!' _She decided to find out just what happened. "Debbie, how did I get here?" The teenager's face registered with surprise. Silence fell once again between the siblings. Debbie was unsure of just what to say. She let out a long sigh, and said, "About 6 minutes after you fell out cold, I heard the sound of people outside. I called out for help, and they heard me. They started to dig past all the rocks and debris. I finally saw light, and a man crawled into the cave. He told me to set you down, and come out with him. So I did." She stopped for a breather, then continued, "I told him that your leg was caught under the boulder, so he and other men rushed in. I wasn't in the cave when they got you out, so I don't know how they got your leg out from under the boulder, and I forgot to ask them. Anyway, because your leg was heavily damaged you were rushed into the hospital, and they had to do a couple of surgeries to repair the bone and to stop the bleeding. And...here you are." 

Eliza blinked, then nodded. "Oh, I see....Um...did you..." She looked away. "....tell them what we did in there...? Mom and dad?" She looked back at her sister. "Did you tell them?" Debbie shook into attention and waved her hands in defense in front of her, and shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, no! I didn't tell them!" She looked at Eliza with concern. "I have to leave soon, too. So..." She looked to the ground. She didn't know what to do next. The 12 year old gazed at Debbie. "So....." She said, and clasped her hands together. The two didn't speak for several seconds. Then Debbie broke the silence. "I guess things won't be the same....eh?" Her little sister giggled. "Since when were they normal?" They shared a laugh together, and Debbie moved in closer. "So I guess it's time for me to go." She grimaced a bit. 

"Wait." She heard her sister say. She turned back. "Come closer." Eliza asked, using her finger to motion the direction. Debbie didn't know what Eliza wanted, so she moved in even closer. Eliza started to sit up a little, fighting against the pain. Debbie was very surprised when Eliza suddenly wrapped her arms around her neck, and pulled her in for a goodbye kiss. As they broke apart, they stared at each other in the eyes. They smiled at each other, and Debbie turned to walk out of the door. But before she did, she looked back at her little sister. "Love ya." She said quietly so no one could hear her. Then she disappeared out of the door. Eliza shook her head. Things definitely won't be the same between them again. _'Everything changes....' _Her mind says, and she laid back down in bed, and gone right back to sleep.   


**_Who can say_**   
**_Where the road goes_**   
**_Where the day flows_**   
**_Only time_**   
**_And who can say_**   
**_If your love grows_**   
**_As your heart chose_**   
**_Only time_****__**

**_Who can say_**   
**_Why your heart sighs_**   
**_As your love flies_**   
**_Only time_**   
**_And who can say_**   
**_Why your heart cries_**   
**_When your love lies_**   
**_Only time_****__**

**_Who can say_**   
**_When the roads meet_**   
**_That love might be_**   
**_In your heart_**   
**_And who can say_**   
**_When the day sleeps_**   
**_If the night keeps_**   
**_All your heart_****__**

**_Night keeps all your heart_****__**

**_Who can say_**   
**_If your love grows_**   
**_As your heart chose_**   
**_Only time_**   
**_And who can say_**   
**_Where the road goes_**   
**_Where the day flows_**   
**_Only time_****__**

**_Who knows - only time_**   
**_Who knows - only time_**   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So how was it? Good? Bad? What? ^_^; Yeah, this story appears to be, probably, a little bit longer than Terror Night, but not by much. I still can't remember what inspired this story. I guess the other Eliza+Debbie fic was the inspiration. Just the idea, that is. "Really Wild Thornberrys" was an NC-17 material fic that paired those two up. Some of you may have read it. Hopefully, those 17 and under didn't go in there. ^^; You probably would have nightmares for years....Just a thought. Anyway, I took that idea, and made it much milder. Although this was supposed to be technically a 'mild' yuri fic, I just couldn't resist the thoughts of love for this one. I needed more practice with romance stories anyway. 


End file.
